


Sharkboy and Lavagirl

by aprettyboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, allurance secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyboy/pseuds/aprettyboy
Summary: Wrote this for  https://chickadeecrowns.tumblr.com/ !





	1. The beginning

“Everything that is or was...began with a dream”-Lavagirl

 

Sharkboy was a kid who was in-training to be a marine biologist. Before he coined this name, his name was Lance. His family were marine biologists, they practically lived on the ocean. His father had three sharks that Lance would love to feed. Lance loved his family to death. So, when they were taken away, he was devastated.

 

One day a raging storm hit, causing him and his family to end up on two different survival boats, splitting them up. The winds were too powerful and the waves were massive...any efforts to try and get back to them were immediately deemed futile. The more he cried and reached out his hand, the further they got away.

 

He huddled up, hugged his knees, and began to cry, as kids do. He called out the names of his family members in choked up sobs, till he couldn’t anymore, settling into a sad, solemn silence.

 

“Hey kid”, he heard a voice say. Lance looked up, his blurred eyes making out the figure of a shark. “Hop on, we’ll help you.” Lance was amazed that the shark was actually speaking to him. Being stranded out on the sea with no way to contact anyone, he did the only thing he could do at that age. In order to escape the loneliness, he became part of a new family for the time being.

 

The sharks took him in, made him his own, trained him, until Lance grew sharp, pointy teeth, fins, claws, and gills of his own.

 

My name is Keith. I met sharkboy when I was fishing. It was the only solace in my sad and miserable life. The calming of the ocean, smell of the salt in the air, the chilling breeze of the wind. It was perfect. Well, anything was perfect than having to hear your parents argue all day.

 

Sharkboy was lost and confused, so I took him in. He told me many cool and wonderful stories about his adventures on Planet Altea in search of his lost family. How he managed to make a friend, Lavagirl, and she helped him when she could. And then, one day, Allura, or, Lavagirl showed up. Her hair was white, on fire, a pink, armored, body suit encased in lava. There were pink markings in the shape of a V under her eyes and her smile was so beautiful and bright.

 

However, she said she needed Sharkboy and when she asked me to come, I had to refuse. I was just a kid in fourth grade, I had school the next day, why would they need me?

They left just like that. 

This, this however, was many years ago, I never saw them again. I was now in high school. I couldn’t stop thinking about them. Isn’t that how childhood things go? You forget about them. I even stashed away my dream journal. It was always like everyone and my family told me, “you need to grow up, dreams are just dreams.”  The memory seems so distant, it probably was a dream, maybe I did make everything up.

 

“Keith Kogane is there perhaps something more interesting than how tornadoes are made? Please share with the class”, Mr.Iverson said, noticing Keith staring off at the window.

 

 _I could name a few. “_ Sorry, wont happen again”, Keith said. “Please dont let it. Anyway…”, Keith pretended to care but he blocked him out again. It was tornado season and by chance, this was the next topic they were talking about. The teacher probably planned it. A couple minutes later, a piece of paper was thrown on his desk. Keith sighed, this again. Growing up in this godforsaken town, he had already been dubbed the kid no one liked for reasons no other than silly rumours that only little children could come up with at the time...but they stuck.

 

Once, just for once back then, he decided to tell his story. The story of Sharkboy of Lavagirl, since everyone needed to explain their summer, that was his summer. He was mocked and ridiculed. Even his own teacher called his story ridiculous, thinking he made it up on the spot last minute. What a way to ruin a kids dreams.

 

No one believed him back then and he was given the name “keith the freak” among many others. He wouldn’t even bother to look at the note, so he slid it off the desk.

 

Keith stared at the window again. He wanted to get away from this town and he counted every second from when he would be able to. That was his dream. To escape the boringness of this town. The stuck-up people, the _tornado_ season because he couldn’t enjoy his time at the beach, and his home life that only grew worse as time passed by.

He sighed. _Someone take me away please._

He didn’t know that his prayers would be answered so quickly.

Minutes later, as Keith gazed up into the grey sky, the wind became heavier. The windows started to rattle more and more until they finally burst open. The teacher started to panic and rushed to close the windows with little success. Students started to take cover under the desk from all the debris flying in. Seconds later, a loud explosion was heard, knocking the teacher down on his ass. When the smoke cleared, the teacher was staring at a shark-like boy and a white-haired flamed girl.

 

Keith eyed them as he hid behind his desk. Their heads turned his way and he ducked. His heart started to beat rapidly and he placed his hand on it. _It's not real. Theyre not real._ He had long come to accept this fact. It was his mind playing tricks on him. He probably did make everything up back then.

 

“We’re looking for Keith”, Allura started,”Where is he?”, Lance finished. Keith closed his eyes, hoping it was just a dream, until someone lifted his desk up. He turned his head and saw Lavagirl. Keith slowly got up and stared at the pair. Were they really real? Before he had time to process, they each grabbed one of Keith’s hand and started to run. “Woah, woah,hey-wait!”, he tried to say as they pulled him along like he was some ragdoll.

 

Seconds later, The three of them stopped in front of a big rocket ship shaped like a rocket. “No time to explain right now, but our worlds are in danger, and we need you Keith”, said Lance. “Why me?”, Keith asked. Sharkboy and Lavagirl turned around and said in unison,”Altea is in trouble, you created it.”

 


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to come to terms with everything

Keith sat in the rocket, his mind only halfway coming to terms with the fact that this was, in fact, not a dream, but reality. A reality he was partly responsible for creating. He entered the rocket and looked around. 

 

“Buckle up Keith”, Lavagirl said with a smile as she walked past him and sat down, Sharkboy doing the same. “Right.” Keith responded. The space was small. Only three seats, big enough for the three of them. Keith faced Lavagirl and Sharkboy was in the middle, silent, as he put on his goggles.

 

The two of them eyed Keith, as if they were waiting for him to say or do something. “Um, is there something you need?”,Keith asked nervously. “Pilot the ship, you created it.”, Sharkboy stated. “oh...yea..right.”, Keith stuttered as his eyes looked around the spaceship, thinking to himself as he did. Something was off. Lavagirl was nice to him but it seemed like Sharkboy was holding something back, Keith wondered what he may have done wrong or if it could be excused as his personality.

 

Keith finally found a pedal below him and clicked on it. Out popped two buttons that said “Go” and “Autopilot”. Keith smiled, of course he made it this easy. Not like he actually knew how to fly a spaceship back then. It was probably the only way his kid mind saw that you  _ could _ fly one. Soon, the rocket took off and Allura stared at the sky as they went up. Only in a matter of seconds, they left Earth’s atmosphere and entered the solar system.

 

“Hey Lance, aren’t the stars so beautiful?”, she asked as she entered space. Lance. Keith had forgotten they had actual real names. Lance turned his head and put on a smile,”yea, they are” When his eyes moved to Keith, his face quickly dissolved into almost one of scorn. Okay, Keith was definitely not imagining things, just what did he do?

 

Allura started to name off the planets one by one until they finally got to Altea. “Saturn, Jupiter...Altea! We’re here”, she finally said as the planet came into view. They had to crash land because Keith didn’t think the whole “landing” button part through when he was a kid. Despite that, they crashed smoothly, no one harmed. He walked out first and looked around the planet. “Everything is so...dark.” Keith said. 

 

Allura walked up next to him,”this is Altea, your dream world. Its where all your dreams go. This planet is dying, Keith, and we need you to save it.” Lance walked up to the other side of Keith as he stared out into the world “only you can save it. We need your power.” 

 

 “Lance, how long till the world is covered in darkness?”, Allura asked. Lance pulled out a gadget and touched it,”3 hours.”

 

“Three hours? Wait, but how? And I have powers?” Not only was Keith standing in a place he created but now he had to save it...in only a matter of three hours. That could pass by so quickly, thats like a Lord of The Rings movie. He saw Lance point and speak as Keith looked at him with bewildered eyes,trying to process everything”The dream tower is on the other side of this planet, that is where your dreams are going bad. We need to go there and, somehow, reverse it.”

 

Allura finished it off,”we have to get through the passage of time, catch the train of thought, swim down the stream of consciousness, and travel across the sea of confusion….which is now covered in ice.”

 

Lance glared at Keith as Allura mentioned the now frozen sea,”why did you that Keith? Why did you freeze the ocean?”, his shark-like teeth almost made its appearance until Allura got in front of him, her hand on his chest. “Lance, he didn’t mean to.” “Ouch! Watch it hot stuff”, Sharkboy said as he moved his arm away, Allura’s hot hand shocked him. Allura pulled her hand away,”sorry its hard to control”, she said as one arm held her wrist and put her head down.

 

Lance had done it...again. He knew how much, especially as of lately, that type of stuff got to her.“Lura, sorry, my emotions got the better of me”, he said, his voice laced with worry. Lance walked closer and placed his hand on his shoulder, touching her armour,”we’re going to save this planet together, alright?”, he asked, offering up a pleasant smil. Allura looked up and smiled back,”its okay, I know its a difficult topic for you, and we will.”

 

Ah. So that’s why Sharkboy had been giving him the cold shoulder. The sea had meant everything to Sharkboy, that was where spent most of his life. Where he lost his family, and made new family while still in search of his old one. Keith felt a slight sting in his heart. It was the world he created after all, well, dreamt up. Even if Allura said those words, he felt like a lot of this was mostly his fault. Keith was stripped away from his thoughts as he heard Allura speak.

 

“Keith would never intentionally hurt us, or this world, he’s good, we’re good people, right Keith?”, Allura said with a smile as she looked at Keith. “Yes I don’t see why I’d make you guys bad.”, Keith responded. Lance folded his arms and rolled his eyes,”you better make coming to get you worth our time dreamboy or we’re all getting blown to bits” Allura was going to comment on Lance's negativity but the sound of thunder made its way to their ears. They turned around and saw clouds of darkness slowly getting closer. 

 

“Hurry, run!”, Allura said as she ran, the other two doing the same. Minutes later, they ended up at what seemed like an amusement park. Keith had his hand on his knees, almost out of breath...maybe he shouldn’t have ditched gym everytime. Meanwhile, Sharkboy and Lavagirl looked like they hadn’t even ran an inch. 

 

The two stayed planted as they eyed the rollercoaster. Allura spoke,”this is the Neverest rollercoaster. Mr.Electric put the kids on here so they can’t sleep. If they sleep, they dream. He thinks dreams are ridiculous and hes also weakened by them...so this rollercoaster never stops.”

 

Keith eyed the children screaming as the ride stop. Only for it to start up a second later. More screams. “We have to save them”, the words naturally fell from Keith’s mouth. He watched Sharkboy and Lavagirl look at each other, nod, and then jump off into the sky. Jumping from the twist and turns of the rollercoaster as they got higher and higher.

 

Yeah. Keith could definitely not do that. He looked around and saw a ladder on the side of the rollercoaster. He sighed. Why did he give everyone else cool powers but neglect his own person? 


	3. Troubled Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea, Sharkboy and Lavagirl can kick ass, but what can he do?

Lavagirl landed on top of the rollercoaster train,”Lavagirl!”, the kids screamed. She jumped to the front, placing each leg on the side of the track. Her arms moved to the side as she shot lava out from them because once it hardened, it stayed in place. 

 

Seconds later, Sharkboy joined her. He grabbed the handle in the back of the rollercoaster, and planted his feet. Sharkboy leaned back as his fin scraped against the metal railing. With their teamwork, the two of them managed to put a stop to the rollercoaster. 

 

“Do any of you guys know where Mr.Electric is?”, Allura asked as she moved to set them all free. All of them shook their heads side to side very frantically. “Oh. so you guys managed to stop them”, Keith said as he ran to them, out of breath yet again. “Yea, thanks for the help”, commented Sharkboy sarcastically. Keith started to figure he should get used to this from Sharkboy.

 

A loud and angry voice rang out,”Who DARES interrupt my ride?” “Mr.Electric”, Allura said and then turned to Keith,”quick, get in Keith” Keith complied. He sat in the front seat and the ride started to move again. Sharkboy and Lavagirl we’re in the front, managing by just standing on their feet and holding on with one hand. He made them  _ way _ too cool. However, instead of being jealous, he smiled as he looked at the two of them. Water and Fire, just what was he thinking when he dreamt of this odd pair?

 

The rollercoaster led them into a cave and they saw Mr.Electric’s back. It was like one of those plasma globes except it was large, had legs, and arms. Lance did a flip off the rollercoaster and landed on his two feet, his claws out, teeth on full display,”lets get this party started, shall we?”

 

Mr.Electric turned around and Keith had to blink a couple of times.  _ Mr.Zarkon?   _ He couldn’t believe his eyes. “Who dares try to mess with me?”, he voiced out. that was definitely him. He chuckled,”well, well, if it isn’t Sharkboy and Lavagirl and...whose the twink?” Keith gritted his teeth,”I am not a twink!” Of course, out of all the people,  Mr.Zarkon had to be the teacher. One of the people that helped crushed his dreams. Keith could never escape the times he was told to "make friends, stop dreaming" from him but there wasn't much you could do when the entire fourth grade ridiculed him. He probably had a nightmare about it. Or two. Maybe a couple.

 

“Regardless, all of you shall perish for disturbing my peace”, he said. Allura pointed up at him,”you were terrorizing children, that’s not peace!” “we’re going to take you down Mr.Electric, power you off for good!”, Lance growled. 

 

Mr.Electric laughed out loud, his electricity getting brighter,”I’d love to see you try Shrimpboy.” Lance clamped down on his teeth,”That’s Sharkboy to you!” He closed his fists together and jumped up on the bridge that would lead him to Mr.Electric. Before he could even make his way there, a bunch of plugs that acted like snakes hissed towards Lance. 

 

Keith watched from below as Sharkboy hit and destroyed each plug one by one until he got caught off guard. The plug grabbed his leg and let him fall face first to the floor. He turned his head to the right and saw Lavagirl already in front of Mr.Electric, shooting him in the face with her lava but it had no effect on him. Keith bit his lip, he couldn’t just stand there and do nothing.

 

He ran and tried to find a plug to pull out, hoping that it would be some type of powersource. He found a yellow one and pulled hard but his attempt was in vain as the same plug rose up, hissing as it stared at Keith. He was in trouble. Keith attempted to run but he wasn’t fast enough and the plug was inches away from capturing him. Keith closed his eyes to prepare to be captured, but nothing happened.

 

He turned around to see Sharkboy. Sharkboy hit the plug with his left fist, only to jump up in the air, point his left foot, and have it come crashing down on the plug, breaking it into pieces.  _ Just how did he make that look so cool.  _ Keith stared in amazement until Sharkboy looked up at him, his eyes sharp. Keith gulped, almost ready to hear whatever insulting words were going to come out of his mouth. However, Sharkboy could barely get a word out as they both got distracted by Lavagirl’s screams.

 

“Lavagirl!”, they both called out. However, Sharkboy was the only one able to jump to her side. He helped her up, clasping his right hand with her left, and then turned around to glare at Mr.Electric. “We’re going to to take you down!”, Sharkboy yelled. Mr.Electric spoke,”I’m getting tired, no time to play around with kids.” Right after those words were said, two of his hands were around Sharkboy and Lavagirl. 

 

“Keith, use your powers!”, Lavagirl said. This again. He never gave himself any powers, yet they keep insisting that he did.  “I-I dont know!”, he responded, looking up at them, his fists clenched. “I thought he’d remember by now”, Allura said with a disappointed look on her face. “I told you he was useless!”,Sharkboy said as he tried to tear away from Mr.Electric’s grasp. 

 

_ I’ve been useless this whole time.  _ Keith sighed, not even attempting to do anything as he was captured just like them. Allura noticed his defeated looked and then glared at Lance. “Oh, What I did do this time?”, Lance asked. Allura only turned her head away as she folded her arms. 

 

“Now, its time for you guys to go where dreams die, the dream graveyard!”, and with that, Mr.Electric let all three of them go, screaming as they fell. 

 

The three of them all ended up on some platform that moved. "Ouch, I think I broke my fin", Lance said as he lay on his back. Keith only groaned as he lay flat on his stomach. Eventually, they stood up and looked around. “Where are we?”, Keith asked.

 

“The passage of time.”


	4. Sleep, Sleep, Sleep

They stayed on the moving platform in silence until Lance broke it. “Since you cant remember your dreams, you have your dream journal right?”, Lance asked. “I kind of locked it away...and its on Earth”, Keith said, looking down as he nervously scratched the back of his head. “Great, he can neither remember his dreams nor does he have his dream journal, we’re doomed”, Lance said as he folded his hands shook his head in disappointment.

 

Allura put her hands on Keith’s shoulders, seeing how Lance’s harsh words we’re getting to him. She really needed to have a talk with him about that. “Don’t mind him Lance, he’s just a lil upset”, she said. Lance scoffed,”try alot.” “Lance.”, Allura said in a stern tone but he ignored it. 

 

“I’m sorry, Sharkboy is right, I’ve done nothing since we came here”, Keith let his shoulders droop. Could he really not remember? The platform stopped and then he felt a pull on his hand. It was Lavagirl. “Don’t give up Keith, here, have a seat”, she said and found the nearest rock. “Just close your eyes, try to sleep and dream, you can do it”, she said. When Keith heard those words from Allura, it always seemed like he could. Keith nodded his head, still unsure, but the least he could was try.

 

“And also maybe, try to find my reason for being here, if its not too much.” Keith cocked his head to the side,”what do you mean?” Allura moved her eyes away,”well you see, I mean, Lance wants to find his family and be king of the sea but why...why am I here? All I ever do is destroy”, she said as she looked at her fiery hands. Keith put a frown on his face,”Im sorry...I’ll try my best.” He really wished he could remember everything.

 

Lance stared intently, seeing if it would work. Keith started to talk,”I see...a big cheeseburger with fries..”, he squinted his eyes as hard as he could, trying to think of something more, but he couldnt. ”sorry guys, I think I’m too hungry to focus.” Lance stomped over there as he held his fist up in the air,”Allura don’t you think just putting him to sleep would be the faster route?” Allura stepped in front of him,”Lance, no.” 

 

Keith got up, beads of sweat coming down as he moved back and Lance moved closer, an almost murderous intent in his eyes. Allura tried to hold him back as much he could. Keith took a couple more steps until he tripped over something. It was purple and big. He stood up and turned around, his eyes widening as he saw it in its full, yet tattered and worn out form. “Guys!”, Keith said as he pointed.

 

The two of them stopped and looked at Keith. “You stopped us for a stupid hippo?”,Lance questioned. Keith turned around and glared,”Mr.Pickles isnt stupid!” Lance closed his mouth and Allura chuckled,”still want to hit him now?” Lance tched and folded his arms. “Whatever, and why exactly is this hippo important?”

 

Keith crossed his arms as well,”for your info, I told him everything-” Allura interrupted,”so we can ask him things!” “Precisely.” Keith said with a nod. He turned around and tapped its leg,”Mr.Pickles, wake up please.” Seconds later the hippo’s eyes opened and looked at Keith. “Is that you Keith?”, he asked, his voice taking on one of a sophisticated old man. Now looking at him, Keith felt bad. He didn’t mean to throw him away, his parents did. It was the ocean and Mr.Pickles that made his life less difficult. It also being a reminder of a time in his life where he once lived the happy family dream. Just to spite them, he dug through the trash and locked away Mr.Pickles just as he did with his dream journal.

 

Keith put on a small smile,”we kind of need your help.” Allura moved forward and spoke,”do you know what my future is like?” Mr.Pickles blinked at her and spoke,”very bright.” Lance moved forward and placed his hand on his chest proudly,”I’ll definitely be king of the sea right?” “No?”, Mr.Pickles replied. Lance pouted and moved away,”Im not trusting some hippo.”

 

Allura rolled her eyes,”Mr.Pickles, do you think you could help Keith dream?” He spoke again,”You must go to the land of cookies and milk.” Keith placed his hands on his hips and smiled,”can you help us get there?” Keith stepped backed as his, now,very large hippo, stood on all fours, bending down his head. “Anything for you master”, Mr.Pickles said and smiled. Keith walked toward its head and gave it a rub,”thanks buddy.” He then climbed on, Allura and Lance following suit.

 

Mr.Pickles led them past the train of thought and to the land of milk and cookies. They hopped off and Keith stood in front of Mr.Pickles. “Are you going to leave now?”, Keith asked. Mr.Pickles nodded his head,”thank you for all love Keith” Keith scratched his head,”can you really say that when you look like this?”, his hand poiting to his hippo's worn out state.  He shook his head,”All you’ve ever shown me was love Keith, and now you’ve set me free, goodbye” Keith couldn’t help but hug its head and speak,”I promise I’ll wash you when I get home.” Mr.Pickles chuckled,”thank you Keith.”

 

“Cut the mushy gush stuff mullet and get to sleeping!”, Lance yelled from far off. Lance’s comment struck a nerve and he turned around to yell,”I have a name you know!”  How could someone he created be such an ass to him? Well, he kind of may have frozen his ocean, but _ still _ . _asshole._ Keith said his last goodbyes and walked over to Sharkboy and Lavagirl. 

 

They had a cup of warm milk and a plate of cookies. He sat down and took them in his lap. Allura and Lance were staring at him. “Can you guys um….not watch me eat?”, Keith asked. Allura spoke,”oh yes, of course, Lance turn around”,she turned around. “What if I-OUCH, okay hottie”, he said, turning around after Allura had burned his shoulder. The two sat side by side. 

 

“You think he’ll actually remember something about me? Why I’m here? My purpose?”, Allura asked as she hugged her knees and looked down. Lance had both of his hands behind him, planted on the ground. “You worry too much Lura, I’m sure you have a purpose, besides, just live in the here and now. Our purpose now is to help Keith save this planet, isnt it?”, he said, looking at Allura for confirmation. Allura smiled,”youre right Lance” 

 

Lance bit his lip and turned his head away from Allura’s smile as his cold-blooded heart warmed up from it. He was weak towards her smile and he disliked it. “Just dont need you losing your train of thought on this mission.”

“Could you also lighten up on Keith a little Lance? I’m sure he’s trying his best.”, Allura asked. Lance shrugged,”maybe if the runt actually remembers something.”

 

“I’m finished!”, the two of them heard Keith say. “Thank Poseidon”,Lance said as he stood up.

 

Keith laid down on a marshmallow and closed his eyes, Allura sitting beside him. “We have to him help him sleep, lets sing a song.” “We?”, Lance asked, raising one eyebrow. He was on the other side of Keith, balancing himself up on his feet. Allura only nodded and smiled,”we can do this.”

 

Allura opened her mouth and Keith was shocked, her voice was one of angels. “Go to sleep, Keith, rest your eyes, thats all you need,sleep,sleep,sleep~”, she looked at Lance,meaning it his was his turn. He sighed and opened his mouth,”Keith drift off into dream land, before I punch you with my hands,sleep,sleep,sleep,sleep~” , he sung and made a fist movement. Keith moved his eyebrows, what a weird way to try to make someone to sleep but even Lance’s voice was somehow soothing. The two went back and forth.

 

Allura smiled,”think and go dream, its easier than it seems,sleep,sleep,sleep,sleep~” She looked to Lance again with a smile and Lance gulped, looking down at Keith. His heart was warm, _ again _ . “Count your sheep, go to sleep, or I’ll kick you with my feet, sleep, sleep, sleep,sleep~”, Lance sung. He looked at Allura again and she had one finger over her mouth. “Quiet”, she mouthed and pointed at Keith, peacefully sleeping.

 

The two stayed there as they watched Keith dream, hopefully bringing back more clues to help them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious to know how I Imagined the melody of the song, heres the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjDHye4Vmho


	5. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance helps Allura believe in herself

They watched him for about two minutes until Keith’s face started to turn very unpleasant. “He’s having a nightmare”, Allura said as she moved her hands and shook him,”Keith, wake up!” 

 

At her scream. Keith jolted up. He tried to catch his breath as heard Lance and Allura speak to him. “Did you see anything Keith?”,Allura asked. “Yea, it better be good”, Lance commented. Keith put his hand on head. He had a bit of a headache but he tried to tell them as much as he could,”its blurry...there was ice..a bridge...and a sword...it seemed very important.” 

 

“Important enough that we could reverse everything?”,Lance asked hopefully. He looked at Lance and nodded,”it felt that important.” 

 

They were going to continue to talk about Keith’s dream but they were rudely interrupted by the voice of the one and only, Mr.Electric. He was standing a top of a hill behind them.

 

“Mr.Electric? Didnt he just get rid of us?”, Lance asked. Why on Earth would he come to capture them again when he already had? Regardless, there was little time think as his plug hounds, dogs made of plugs, came charging towards them and all three of them went into fighting stance.

 

They started to hit the dogs one by one, the three of them somehow being isolated in the process. Lavagirl hit one that came at her to her left with lava, then to her right, turning around and hitting the one that was coming behind her. She turned to her left again to shoot at it but her powers didn’t reach that far. “Guys, I think my powers are weakening”, she said as she looked down at her hands, moving her left for a second to shoot off the dog that was coming at her.

 

Sharkboy was,well, being Sharkboy. He was mercilessly pushing back, punching, kicking, clawing away at every hound that came at him and he seemed almost invincible. 

 

Keith also did his best but, without powers like Lavagirl, or the physical agility of Sharkboy, he wasn’t holding up too well.

 

Soon, the three of them all came together as even more hound dogs were approaching them, all of their fists out. “Just where do they stop!”, Lance said. Allura looked at Keith,”Keith, dream of something to get us out of here” Keith looked at Allura, confused,”you want me to fall asleep here, now??”

 

“Daydream Keith, close your eyes and think of something”, she said. “Ummm”, Keith said and continued to close his eyes.  _ Something fast. Something fast.  _ Seconds later, a loud screech was heard and the two of them turned around to see a shark motorcycle. 

 

Lance smiled wide. He hit Keith on the back, maybe a bit too hard, but it was kind of worth it. “You actually did something good Keith, nice!”, he said as he got on. That was the first time he had said his name, but Keith wouldn’t comment on it. Allura put her hand on Keith’s shoulder,”hurry, lets get on.”

 

The three of them got on and Lance bolted off straight away from his hounds. They rode for about ten minutes until they were sure all of the dogs were out of sight. 

 

As soon as they got off, Allura spoke,”Keith, that was amazing, keep this up and you can daydream anything!”

 

Lance pulled out his gadget,”guys, we now have an hour left, just to put that out there.” 

 

“Wait, im a what?”, Keith asked. “You’re a daydreamer, you can dream with your eyes open”, Allura clarified. “One hour guys”, Lance said again. Keith put his hand under his chin and thought outloud. “In my dream, there was a sword”, Keith bent down and drew his vision.

 

“Thats the crystal sword!”, Lance said, immediately recognizing it. “Its able to stop time, we can use it if we run out of time. Which, kind of looks it”, Lance finished. 

 

“We would have to retrieve it from the ice prince though, I hate him.”, Allura said, folding her arms in disagreement. “You’ve never met him, have you?”,Lance asked. “Im hot smouldering lava and he’s death freezing ice, by definition, we’re incompatible”, Allura reasoned. Lance put his hand on his heart, pretending he was hurt, “Im from the water though Lura, you saying you have something against me?” Allura didn't comment.

“We can go, just know that if anything happens, I was against this in the first place”, She said, reluctantly trying to compromise. 

 

Lance sighed as he got on the motorcycle,”come on princess, get on,"he said, mockingly. Allura walked over and sat down, wrapping her hands around Lance’s waist, only realizing her position as she was fully in it. She started to heat up out of embarrassment and Lance was as well...till he realized it was her hands,”Lura, your hands”,he said through clenched teeth. She shook out of it and stopped herself,”s-sorry.” “Its fine, just hang on tight, you on Keith?”, Lance asked.

 

Keith got on the back, wrapping his hands around Allura’s waist,”Im on.” 

 

It only took five minutes with the speed Lance was going at to get out of there. 

 

They arrived at the ice castle, where the crystal sword was being held. In order to actually get to the castle, however, they had to cross an ice bridge. Lance and Keith went first as Allura anxiously followed behind. 

 

She stepped on the ice, step by step, but her nerves only heightened each step she stook. The moment a crack in the ice became too big, she stopped and her heart dropped. Allura shook her head and sprinted back to the beginning. She yelled out,”Guys! I can’t do this” 

 

The two of them turned around. “You can!”,Keith called out. Allura shook her head,”I can’t, I’ll just destroy it”, her voice got quieter,”just like I do everything else….” Keith turned to Lance,”is there anyway to help her?” Lance moved his head back,”just get to the end, I got this.”

 

Allura looked at her hands and looked at the bridge again. “Allura”, she heard Lance’s voice say. Allura looked up at him and his eyes were focused on her. “Just look at me, focus on my eyes, you can do this.”, he said, a smile on his face.

 

Allura had her eyes trained on him but was still swept with a feeling of nervousness,”Lance, I dont think I can’t.” ”Allura, you’re strong and powerful, and im sure you serve a bigger purpose for being here, we wouldn’t have made it here without you had it just been me and Keith, he’d actually probably be dead, by me, but-”, Lance looked as he saw Allura laugh and take a step forward. That was it.

 

“Hey you remember that one time I got chased by a group of piranhas-”, Allura finished it for him as she chuckled,”and they almost ripped your face off.” Lance nodded in agreement and smiled as Allura got closer to him,”or that one time I got inked by an octopus-”, she finished it again for him,”because you wanted to see how far their legs could stretch.”

 

Before she and Lance knew it, Lance had his hand in hers. “We’ll cross together now, okay? Look at my eyes, nowhere else”, Lance said, Allura giving a nod,”Alright.” Hand in Hand, the two of them made it across safely and regrouped with Keith. “Alright, we’re here”,  Keith stated. 

 

The three of them could only take one step forward before something shot up from the snow.

 

Mr.Electric.

 

“You guys didn’t think I would be one step ahead of you, did you?”

 

“No, not really”, Lance commented. “That was rhetorical.”, Mr.Electric commented. “Maybe you should say that next time buddy”, Lance replied. 

 

“you dont-I dont have time for this, hounds, sick em!”,Mr.Electric said, giving the warning for the hounds to electrocute them, all of them passing out at once. 

 

“That’ll teach you a lesson, take them to boss”,Mr.Electric commanded. The dogs gave a bark of an agreement and ran off towards the dream tower.


	6. If its you

The three of them awoke one by one. Lance was trapped, dangling down as a tank full of electric eels were below him, just incase he tried anything. Allura was trapped in a block of nice next to him. Keith was entangled in wires, dangling as well. All of them were trapped and now staring at the back of the chair.

 

“Are you the one pulling the strings around here!”, Lance shouted. “Of course the rowdy one speaks first.”, the voice said. “Would it trouble you to close your mouth once in a while”, the voice said again as the chair spun around. 

 

“Lotor?!”, Keith said as he got a full look at who it was. Of course it was him only...he was purple...and had elf ears..and an evil smile. A monster indeed. And a monster only the kid version of him would probably have nightmares about.

 

“Ah, Keith, how do you do?”, he answered. Lotor had his legs crossed and let his hand rest on his cheek. “Get out of my dreamworld!”, Keith yelled. “Feisty”,Lotor commented. “Its a bit too boring Keith, Im just deleting your good dreams, and replacing it with horrible ones, much more exciting, dont you think?”, he said as he pulled out a book. 

 

Keith’s dream journal. 

 

“You’ll never get away with this you purple freak!”, Lance yelled. Lotor chuckled,”you guys are trapped, the game is over for you. Anyway, I have much better things to do, I just wanted to rub victory in your faces for a bit, I have to go think of some more bad dreams”, he said, an evil smile gracing his face. He snapped his fingers and suddenly a hole opened under the three of them and they all dropped.

 

They all ended up in a large cage, all sitting down, and all looking dejected. “Theres 30 minutes left till darkness consumes us, we’re really doomed now”, Lance said. “My powers are too weak to melt the lava”, Allura said. “Im losing my strength as well, I cant break the bars”, Lance added on. 

 

The three of them all sighed in unison.

 

Seconds later, a bunch of bubbles that sung,”la la la la la”, in a very high-pitched tone, started to enter the cage. Lance covered his ears and gritted his teeth,”My ears cant handle this”, he said through them, only getting angrier as each second went by. Allura got up and pulled Keith off to the side,”you shouldn’t be close when Lance losers his anger.”

 

It only took a couple more of “la la la”s for Lance to break.

 

“I’ve...Just...about...HAD IT”, Lance stood up, his teeth sharpened even more and  he was angry. He turned around and locked his teeth around the cage, ripping a piece of it off with his teeth and tearing it apart with his hands until it made an entrance. “For once Im happy to see you angry Lance”, Allura said as she looked at him. Lance turned to him and showed his pearly white and sharp teeth, smiling as he gave them a thumb’s up. "Dont mention it."

 

The three of them escaped and went back to where Lotor was. He was sleeping, the dream journal on top of his face. Keith tiptoed one by one until he managed to swipe the journal off of his face, his heart pumping. Great. It seemed like he didn’t disturb him. He hurriedly crawled back to Sharkboy and Lavagirl. The three of them scaled down the tower and made it to the ground in a matter of minutes. 

 

Once there, they walked a bit far off from the tower, in case they needed leverage to run out of there. “Keith, does it say anything about me in the journal?”, Allura asked eagerly once they came to a stop. Keith flipped through the pages,”You have a lavabike” Seconds later, the lavabike appeared. “Cool”, Allura said as she hopped on.

 

“My family, Keith”, Lance said. Keith flipped through the pages,”um theyre...they are alive! And theyre looking for you as well, in a submarine” Lance went up and looked at the pages,”theyre near the atlantic, I haven’t searched there yet” 

 

“What else does it say about me?”, Allura said excitedly and went up to Keith, grabbing the journal. “Wait-Allura!”,Lance screamed out, however, it was too late. Because she was too excited, her hands were heated up more than usual, causing the book to turn to dust. 

 

"oh no, what have I done." She looked at her hands, almost on the verge of crying, until it slowly turned into anger. Her hair set on fire and she whipped it towards Keith,”Why did you make me if my purpose was only ever to destroy? Why did you pair me up with him? When I’m around water, my powers weaken, when I touch him, he shrivels up, we’re exact opposites, so why Keith?!” 

 

Keith had never seen her this angry before. It alarmed him. “Lavagirl im sure-”, he couldn’t say much before she growled, the fire in her hair growing larger, her eyes turning red. Lance put his hand over Keith’s mouth,”just let her cool down.”

 

Allura walked over and sat on a rock as she talked to herself. Her flames settled and she spoke with sadness in her voice,”maybe I was just meant to be evil…” 

 

“Thats not true”, Keith said. “I know I made you good and I know the two of you have a great purpose.” as he spoke, a lightbulb flicked on in Keith’s head,”thats it, the ice castle. The crystal sword. The reason Lotor stopped us there must mean that the sword is a threat to him if we were to get a hold of it.”

 

Lavagirl stood up,”youre right but how, we have”, Lavagirl looked towards Lance as he checked his gadget,”20 minutes left”, he said. Keith ran off towards the bike,”we can do it, the two of you, you can do it.” 

 

“How?”, Allura asked again. 

 

Keith smiled as he climbed on the bike,”you’re Sharkboy and Lavagirl, when I created you, I envisioned the two of you to help protect this world,I'm sure of it now, you guys can do anything.”

And that, that was just the little boost of confidence the both of them needed.

 


	7. Light

They made it to the ice castle again, without being interrupted by any villains. When they walked inside, there was only one hole that seemed like a slide. “So we just slide down?”, Keith asked as he tried to see how far it went. “I guess so”, added on Lance.

 

Keith shrugged his shoulders,”here goes nothing”, he said and fit himself inside the hole, sliding down. It was long and curvy, almost enough to make Keith throw up as he face planted into the ground as he came through the other end of the hole.

 

He lifted his head up off the ground,”remind me to have a serious talk with my kid self if the time ever arises.”

 

“Need some help there buddy?”, Lance asked. Keith looked up and saw Allura and Lance holding out there hands. He smiled, lifting himself a bit more and taking their hands, they easily lifted him up to his feet. Keith looked in front of him and his eyes grew in amazement as they looked up,”guys look” They turned their heads to where he was looking.

 

Hanging above a very high ice rock was the crystal sword, in its full form. Lance walked up and cracked his knuckles,”I’ll get it”, he said, clamping his claws in the ice. 

 

As he climbed up, Keith spoke,”be careful, its delicate, and will freeze anyone it thinks is unworthy to hold it” Lance climbed to the top, reaching his hand up to touch handle, however, his other hand holding him up slipped and he fell. His fin dug into the ice and he left a large line as he fell, facing the two as he stopped.

 

“I should probably get it”, Keith said as he walked forward and pulled Lance out from the ice. Keith was about to climb up to but he could barely climb a step before the ground started to rumble. He turned around and suddenly three giant bodies of ice appeared before them.

 

“Who dares disturb the peace of the ice prince?”, One said, holding an ice spear. All three of them had spears and pointed it at them. “Guess we’ve been caught”, Lance said as he put his hands up. 

 

The ice giants led them through a hallway until they entered a large hall, an ice throne, with stairs leading to it, in the middle.

 

“Kneel before the ice prince”, A voice said. They all kneeled down, pupils dilated, as they waited for the prince to come out.

Seconds later, footsteps were heard, and they were greeted by a tall man, all dressed in white. His hair was black with a white bang in the middle. The middle his face was painted with a scar that went across the bridge of his nose.

 

_ Shiro? Shiro is the Ice Prince?  _ Shiro was the only kid that when asked,”does anyone believe Keith’s story”, raised his hand. He even went so far as to say how cool it was. However, they never spoke again after that and Keith appreciated it, but never thought about it again until today.

 

Shiro unsheathed the crystal sword and pointed it at them,”that was a decoy sword so tell me, why do you need my sword?”,his eyes squinted suspiciously at them. Keith looked up at him and gulped,”well, we need it to stop time before darkness takes over this world”

 

Shiro walked down towards Keith and pointed the sword dangerously close to his neck,”and how should I trust you?” 

 

“He’s the daydreamer! Keith!”, Lance said. Shiro eyes went wide as if he realized something and pulled his sword away,”you should have said so earlier, stand up Keith”

 

Keith followed his orders and stood up. Shiro held the sword out in the palm of his hands,”this sword is the source of ice castle, if it breaks, we break. I would go with you but I cannot leave this place. do you swear to protect this sword with your life and only use it for good, Keith?”

 

Keith sharpened his stare on Shiro and shook his head,”I promise.” He took the sword and as he looked at the other pair. Sharkboy and Lavagirl we’re already up,”we have ten minutes left, we need to hurry”, Sharkboy said.

 

They all ran out of the Ice Castle and we’re back on Allura’s bike, racing towards the dream tower. As they neared closer, they had to stop as Mr.Electric showed up....yet again. 

 

“You guys can’t just escape and think everything would go your way, right?”, he said, his hands full of electricity. 

 

“Five minutes”, Lance warned. Keith pulled the sword out from its sheath and he pointed it at Mr.Electric,”we’re going to stop you”

 

Keith lifted up the sword and waited for something to happen, but it didn’t. He looked at Mr.Electric started to laugh,”you really think we didn’t see this coming? We rewrote this as soon as we knew what you were trying to plan. You cant use it.” Keith glared.  _ Lotor. _

 

Lance checked his gadget again,”3 minutes, and theres no way to stop the time, Im not even getting signals from the ocean.” Second’s later, the ice cracked in front of them, a large piece falling down, and a bunch of dead fish coming up.

 

Lance’s teeth started to sharpen,”What...did..you...DO”,he let his teeth show,”AHHHHHH” he dived in the water, swimming towards Mr.Electric. He resurfaced and growled at him. "I'll tear you up into pieces!", Lance said, very angrily. If even one of his family, both shark and real, we're hurt due to their antics, Lance would freak.

 

Mr.Electric chuckled as his hand suddenly had a bunch of electric eels,”you really don’t think before you act, do you?”

 

“Lance! Get out of there!”, Allura said, her heart pounding in fear of what could happen. Lance turned around and started to swim away as fast as he could, but he wasn’t able to make it. He tried to fight but the eels started to shock him one by one, till he lost consciousness and fell down in the water. 

 

“Lance! Lance!”, Allura screamed as she bent down, not even able to touch the water because of the eels. Once they went away, Allura stood up,”I have to get him” Keith grabbed her shoulder,”Allura you cant you-”, However, Keith couldn’t say anymore as he saw the tears welling in her eyes and the desperate look on her face. 

 

“He’s important to me, I have to save him, he cant breath underwater for too long.” And with that, she turned her head and jumped into the water. Keith eyed it, tapping his foot, trying to calm his nerves and hoping the two of them made it back out. _Please be safe._

 

About a minute later, Allura arose from the water and Keith quickly bent down and pulled Lance out of the water. “Sharkboy, Sharkboy”, Keith said as he shook him. Sharkboy wouldn't budge. He turned to his side and he saw Lavagirl laying down, the fire in her body going out. “Wait-, Lavagirl, Lavagirl”, he said as he tried to shake her. 

 

It was no use. Keith lay down between them, a defeated look in his face. He grit his teeth. All he ever wanted was to create a place where he could escape the real world. Not even his dream world was an escape now. He didn’t want to give up, but what choice did he have?

 

“Dream a better dream.” A voice spoke out. Keith looked up and saw no one. “Who’s there?”, he said as he whipped his head around. No one.

 

Seconds later, a large gasp was heard. Keith looked to his left and saw Sharkboy,up and well. ”Sharkboy!” Lance looked and saw Allura lying down, quickly crawling over,”Allura, wake up, Lura”, he said, trying to shake her shoulder until it proved useless,”whats wrong with her?”, he said as he looked at Keith. 

 

“She saved you…”,Keith said, his eyes looking down. Lance picked her up in his arm and placed his hand on her cheek,”why did you go and do that idiot?”, he said, his voice choking up at the end, his eyes watery.

 

Keith looked up, wishing he could do something, until he saw a bright light in the distance. A volcano. “Sharkboy, the volcano”, he said in realization. Lance heard and he looked at it, his eyes drying up,wiping the tears that were going to fall. He stood up, a determined look on his face, carrying Allura,”I’ll take her.”

 

“Wait but won’t you become weak?”,Keith said, and as if they were somehow connected, Lance muttered the exact same words Allura did to him.

 

“She’s important to me Keith, I have to save her.” And with that, Lance dashed off towards the volcano.

 

Keith stood there as his eyes finally realized something more. Amidst all the darkness, Keith’s mind thought of the exact opposite. Just like Water and Fire. 

 

Light and Darkness. 

 

“Allura...youre more than destruction...youre more than fire...or a simple....", Keith smiled as he realized Allura's true purpose in their world.

 

"Youre light.”


	8. The end

Lance carried Allura up to the top of the volcano and threw her into it. It was hot but he looked down, waiting for something to happen. He started to see it bubble,”she’s gonna blow”, he said and tried to get away, but the explosion came too quickly and he was hit by it. He was pushed away from it and as soon as he could gain ground, he stood up to see if Allura was alright.

 

At the tip of the volcano, stood Allura, her fire shining bright. Her palms faced up and really bright lava that shone so much, one mistook it for light, started to shoot from her hands, illuminating the dark sky. Lance watched in amazement,”she’s light”, he said. She was light, and she was beautiful.

 

“Hey Sharky”, he heard a voice say and was almost about to hit Keith,”buddy, give a warning, also, how did you get here so fast?”

 

Keith smiled,”they don’t call me the daydreamer for nothing do they? Can you make sure Mr.Electric doesn’t get in the way while I fight Lotor?” Lance started to crack his knuckles,”Don’t have to ask me twice.” 

 

“I unfroze the ocean, so you can use your fish army”, Keith said. Lance hit Keith’s shoulder,”Aw bud, you shouldn’t have” Keith gave a smile, trying not to seem like it hurt as he put his hand on his shoulder,”yea, sure, no problem.”

 

Lance watched Keith run off and he looked at Allura, who was currently busy giving light to the world. His sharp eyes could outline the smile on her face and it gave him the confidence he needed. “Time to get to work.”

 

He ran toward Mr.Electric, his arms folded with pride,”Its time to power you down.”

 

Mr.Electric chuckled,”you and what army?” Lance smirked,”Well, I thought you’d never ask, sick em boys!”

 

Suddenly, shark fins cut a hole above Mr.Electric and he fell into the water where a bunch of sharks attacked him. That should keep him busy for a while. 

 

He went back to the volcano to check on Allura. She had just finished giving light to the dreamworld and erasing all the darkness.

 

“Lance!”,Allura called out happily. She was definitely way hotter than before. Her smile made his heart skip more than several beats as she ran towards him. 

 

As soon as she got close, Lance already had his arms open and Allura jumped into them. Lance lifted her off her feet and spun her around. He set her down after three spins and Allura pulled away from his chance,”Lance, did you see?”

 

Lance realized their close proximity and looked away embarrassingly, a smile on his face,”yea, you're light, you always were, to me, at least, you were my light” Lance cleared his throat a bit as he stumbled over his words. Allura blinked,”is there a reason why you’re not looking at me?”, Allura pulled away,”Oh my god im not burning you am-”

 

Before she could finish, Lance pulled her back by her waist and planted his lips on hers, it sizzled, it was warm, but he couldn’t care about any of that in the moment. He let his lips linger until he really couldn’t take it and pulled back. He looked at Allura and spoke with a smile on his face,”Any pain is worth it for you” 

 

Allura’s body got hot super quick and Lance pulled away with an “ouch”. Allura only chuckled, despite her embarrassment,”you sure about that Lance?” 

 

“Yea yea, we should go check on Keith, come on”, he said as he turned around, his hand out for her to hold. Allura walked forward and took his hand, the two on their way to the tower.

 

Once they made it, Keith was there….and so was Lotor. Lance showed his teeth until Keith spoke,”Lance, hes an ally now” He closed them. 

 

Allura spoke up,”Keith, thank you, for making me light.” Keith shook his head,”that was all you Lavagirl.” Lance was next, standing proudly with his chest in the air,”and im...the King of the Ocean!”, his hands on his hip, looking up towards the sky. Allura smiled and she leaned down, giving him a kiss on the cheek,”you sure are” 

 

“Ouch~”, Lance said lovingly as he put his hand to his cheek.  

 

“Enough with all this mushy stuff, we have an important matter on our hands, Mr.Electric is headed towards Earth.” Lotor said. Lance sighed,”so we cant pop out the champagne bottles yet?”

 

“Keith, you should wake up, its the fastest way for you to get there”, Allura said, now aware of the problem at hand. “Woah,Wait. I’ve been asleep this whole time?”, Keith asked.

 

“No, Keith, you’ve been daydreaming, now close your eyes and count to three, then open them”,Allura answered. Keith complied. “But, you guys are real, right?”, Keith asked. There was no way he was dreaming, everything felt too real. He heard Allura chuckle,”You dreamed about us so hard, your dreams became reality, now count Keith.”

 

One. Two. Three.

 

Keith opened his eyes and he was in his classroom again. He satup and the teacher was trying to make sure everyone was okay. He saw Keith and yelled “Keith, hurry, the tornado is going to come!”

 

Keith stood up and ran to the big hole in the classroom,”its not a tornado”, he said, glaring at said tornado. The teacher was going to tell Keith to open his eyes until a figure flew out of it and into their view, Mr.Electric. 

 

The whole class gathered around and stared. “He’s from my dream, and we need to defeat it”, Keith said. Everyone started murmurs of “wait its real?!” “holy shit he wasn’t lying!” and whatnot. 

 

Mr.Electric started to speak,”I’ll destroy this world once and for all.” “Okay,so how do we stop him Keith?”,Mr.Iverson asked. Keith eyes moved around as he tried to calculate ways to stop him and he turned around,”Is Shiro here?!”

 

The class parted liked the red sea and Shiro stood in the middle,”me?”, he asked. Keith walked up and he held up the crystal sword,”do you recognize this?” Shiro eyed it suspiciously,”thats..thats from my dreams..how?” “you know how to use it, correct?”, Keith asked. Shiro nodded and Keith placed it in his hand. 

 

He went up to Mr.Electric and he started to flip the sword around in his hand as if he was a natural, just like his dream. "Holy shit." Shiro smiled and looked at the villain in front of him. He didn’t know who he was, but he knew he could defeat him.

 

“Oh and what is this twerp going to do?”,Mr.Electric said as he eyed Shiro. Shiro held the sword with his right hand and sprinted towards Mr.Electric. He’s never done acrobatics before in his life but everything felt so natural, just like his dream. He flipped up in the air and lodged the sword in the middle of Mr.Electric, freezing him, and making him explode into pieces. 

 

The class cheered and suddenly the skies began to clear, not a tornado in sight. The crystal sword had such an effect, that it started snow. Everyone went outside as they stared up with bright eyes, it was a miracle. 

They stared there until each of the student's parents came to pick them up after hearing about how horrible the tornado was.  
  


Keith was the last person and he sat in the grass. Moments before, he had gotten to know Shiro a little and even made a friend.

"Keith", he heard a voice say.

Keith looked up and saw his parents....and Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Before he could say anything, the two of them bent down and hugged Keith. "Honey, we're so sorry, when they said the school was in danger-", His mother started and his father continued,"we couldn't help but worry for you. These two brought us here."  They pulled away and looked at Lavagirl and Sharkboy. 

Keith smiled. "Thank You Guys." 

"You owe us one mullet." Keith raised one eyebrow. "Keith." Lance corrected, causing the rest of them to laugh.

* * *

 

Epilogue:

"When we make our dreams a reality, we make our reality, the dream."

 

After the whole fight, I had a fear that I would go to sleep that day, would wake up, and everything would be the same. However, as I entered the school, many people patted on the back, thanking me, apologizing, all things of that sort. It wasn’t a dream.

 

I made new friends. Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk. My parents, by some miraculous chance, stopped fighting. Saying that the fact that I could have possibly died showed them that they at least had something in common, they each still cared about me.

 

As for Sharkboy and Lavagirl, I only met them in my dreams now. Sharkboy continued to search for his family and Lavagirl became ruler of the volcanoes. Oh yeah, and they were inseparable, even more so than before.

 

“Lance!”, he heard Allura call out. They were having a beach date. He stood up and smiled as she walked up. 

 

“So, how are the volcanoes doing?”, Lance asked as his arms wrapped around Allura’s waist. Allura smiled and put her hands on his chest,”theyre just as lively as ever”  Lance bent down and placed a smooch on Allura’s cheek, a sizzling sound coming out as he did. “And I see someone is too.” Allura commented.

 

Lance looked at Allura and showed his pointy teeth,”I am a shark after all”, he closed them. “Anyway”, he pulled away and grabbed Allura’s hand,”we have a show to catch.” “A show?”, Allura questioned.

 

Lance led her to the sand and he sat down, Allura sitting down next to him. “I am the king of the ocean after all, called some friends up, they’re going to give us a show”, Lance said with a smirk on his face. Allura clapped her hands together and smiled,”how wonderful Lance”, she looked up at him,”thank-” Again, she was caught off guard by his kiss, but she always gave in, closing her eyes, the sizzling sound of their lips only becoming music to both of their ears at this point.

 

Lance pulled away,”I hope I can always make you happy like that-ouch!”, Lance put his hand on his shoulder. “Stop saying embarrassing things like that”, Allura said. Lance laughed outloud and he turned towards the ocean. His hand went over Allura’s shoulders and he pulled her in. Her head lay on his shoulder.

 

“You want to know what the show is called?”, Lance said.

 

“What?”, Allura responded.

 

Lance held his hand out and snapped his fingers

 

“The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can catch me on twitter: @shirhoegane or tumblr @takasshishirhoegane! Thanks for reading!


End file.
